A Zutara Alternate Ending to Sozin's Comet
by Kittens Jaguara
Summary: Yeah, I got pretty mad about the ending of Sozin's Comet like every other Zutara fan...this is my Oneshot alternate ending. See inside for more details.


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, and if I did this story wouldn't have had to have been written

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, and if I did this story wouldn't have had to have been written.

Me: Some of you may remember me from Tokyo Mew Mew. Well, the finale movie really angered me and Cassipia Neko (she's writing an alternate ending too). After screaming for ten minutes, complaining to a plant, and ranting to my cat (we aren't crazy, no one cared or would listen), we decided to write alternate endings for all the angry Zutarians (including Cassipia Neko and myself).

Bostet (my cat): I had to hear the complaints...there were lots...

Me: Yep! Let's start the alternate ending!

--

NOTES:

This contains some spoilers for Sozin's Comet (um...duh!), and starts at the Azula Battle after she is chained down and Katara goes to heal Zuko.

Lines from the actual movie are used to start the story, up until the Oh, and actions until then are used too.

By the way, this is only the Azula battle and up until the end, not Aang's battle, the White Lotus Ba Sing Se thing or Sokka, Suki, and Toph's airship stuff. Almost all of the parts after the mentioned, but not written about coronation ceremony are different or not used at all.

--

Katara rushed over to Zuko who is lying on the ground in pain after being struck by Azula's lightening. She bent some water around her hand to heal the wound on Zuko's chest.

Zuko lifted his head and weakly spoke after Katara finished healing him. "Thank you Katara."

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you."8) Katara replied, "You risked your own life to save me. Why?" Her eyes had obvious curiosity, but had a hidden mixed emotion that Zuko could see, but wasn't sure of what it was.

He could still feel some pain from his wound, but Katara's healing had taken enough of it away for Zuko to stand up. "You can't redirect lightening, but that's not the only reason."

Katara's blue eyes lit up. "Then what was the other reason?" She asked in a calm, but slightly flirtatious way. Out of nervousness, she bit her bottom lip.

Zuko had been inching closer to Katara, but she hadn't noticed. "After Ba Sing Se, I wanted to regain your trust more than anything. You really understood me, more than Mai did when she was my girlfriend. When you hugged me after our attack on the Southern Raiders, something inside me changed. That's why I sat by you during the play, and saved you from Azula." He noticed the nervous blush coming over Katara's face. "I really like you Katara."

"I like you too Zuko," she replied. "The play was right. Aang isn't my boyfriend, and you are attractive, really attractive."

Zuko leaned over and kissed Katara. To him, the kiss finally relieved him of his mistakes. It brought the comfort and reassurance that he needed.

Katara pressed back. The kiss took the anger and hurt from her life away. Most of the pain from losing her mother faded, but the memories of her remained. It was just what Katara required to be a happier person.

When they pulled apart, both of them felt better than ever. Katara had almost no ache from any of her painful memories, and Zuko felt less disappointment inside of himself from his regrets.

"We need to find Aang," Katara told him in a way that showed concern for Aang as a friend would.

Zuko nodded in agreement, but added, "First, let's make sure that Azula is secured in a prison."

--

NOTE: I'm skipping to when Mai comes back and is talking to Zuko. The lines are similar to the movie until the obvious changes.

--

Zuko pulled his arm that wasn't bandaged through the sleeve of his robe for the coronation ceremony. As he started to put his other arm through the opposite sleeve, he felt pain from where Azula's lightening had hit. _At least Katara was safe,_ he thought.

"Need some help with that?" A voice from behind him asked.

Zuko turned around. "Mai? I was told that you were in prison." He still felt a little guilty for breaking up with her, but Katara made him fell a lot better than Mai did.

"My uncle got me out. Besides, the new Fire Lord is my boyfriend." Mai explained as she helped him with his robe. She reached to touch Zuko's shoulder, but he pulled away.

"We broke up, and I have a new girlfriend." Zuko thought of Katara as he probably made Mai even gloomier than she usually was.

Mai started yelling angrily, "I don't care if I ever see you again!" She stormed off with tears forming in her eyes.

--

Later at the Tea Shop (I forget what it was actually called)...

Aang had been sitting at a table trying to work up the nerve to ask Katara out. He had been there since the coronation ceremony for Zuko had ended three hours ago. Too bad for him that she had just walked in smiling with Zuko's arm around her waist.

Zuko and Katara could both tell that Aang was angry about their relationship, but neither said anything to him about it.

Sokka took notice of what was going on. "Since when are you two a couple?" He asked the new Fire Lord and his girlfriend.

"Since I saved her from Azula's lightening, and she healed me," Zuko answered before drawing Katara into a kiss.

Aang stomped off furiously with his glider in his hand. Katara followed him out to see what was wrong and to try to calm him down.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Aang kept his back turned towards her. "After the kiss at the invasion, I thought we were going to be a couple, but at the play you said we couldn't because of the war. The war is over now, so why aren't we together?"

"You need to know the truth. I was only trying to comfort you at the invasion. I thought that you took the hint at the play." Katara explained. She could tell that Aang was hurt by her words, but she loved Zuko, not Aang.

"I need some time alone." He said to her before he took off into the air with his glider.

Katara watched him for a minute before he faded into the sky. She walked back into the shop.

She sat down next to Zuko, who was talking to his uncle.

"Destiny is a funny thing (how many times has he said that?). A year ago, no one would have thought that a firebender and a waterbender would fall for each other."

Zuko and Katara looked at each other and smiled.

--

END NOTES: I left out the Zuko and his mother thing because it seemed too open ended to be sure of what was going on. I am aware that a lot of angry Zutarians are writing alternate endings. None of the ones that I read were close to the events in this one. If it is similar to someone else's story, I probably haven't read it yet.

Me: There will always be angry Zutarians, but maybe they will be nice and review.

Bostet: Or maybe they will go to Nick and try to get the ending fixed.

Me: You didn't see the movie; you don't know how it ended.

Bostet: The plant told me everything.

Me: Dang plant...


End file.
